1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to a fishing bobber, and, more particularly, to a fishing bobber with a cavity therein.
2. Description of the related art.
Humankind has pursued fishing for survival, for commercial purposes and for sport. Pursuit of sport fishing has produced a plethora of products in the way of boating innovations, fish finders, lures, fishing lines, reels, fishing rods and other tackle.
The basic equipment of fishing consists of a barbed metal hook at the end of a fishing line and a wood, fiberglass or metal pole, that usually has some type of spool or reel, near the handle, around which the fishing line is wound. Recreational fishing is practiced throughout the world and is done in freshwater and saltwater. The most popular game fish are salmon, trout, bass and pike in freshwater and sailfish, tuna, marlin, tarpon and bonefish in saltwater. There are two basic types of freshwater tackle, those for fly-casting and those for bait-casting.
Live bait or a variety of plugs, spoons and other artificial lures can be cast and pulled in, popped along the surface, trolled from a moving boat or allowed to rest at a predefined position in the water assisted by a bobber floating on the surface. Spinning tackle requires an angler to keep the lure moving by repeatedly casting the spinning tackle and reeling it back in. Bait fishing includes applying a bait to a hook and casting the bait, which may be additionally weighted, into a likely area where fish may be, and allowing the bait to be suspended in the water to tempt the fish. Often a fishing bobber is used to hold the bait at a suspended distance from the surface of the water. The fisherman then watches the bobber as an indicator of when a fish is nibbling or has taken the bait. Movement of the bobber alerts the fisherman to pull on the fishing line in an attempt to set the hook in the fish's mouth.
A fisherman experiences a great deal of annoyance if his hook gets caught on a foreign object. Worse than being annoyed is being hooked by the barbed point of the fishing hook itself either on the fisherman's clothing or person. This can happen when nearly the entire fishing line has been retrieved on a fishing reel and the fisherman reaches out to take a hold of the line close to the hook. Additionally, if a fish, that is caught on the hook, is nearly to the fisherman and the fisherman is reaching along the line to grasp the fish and the fish throws the hook, the pressure on the line can drive the hook into the fisherman's outstretched hand.
What is needed in the art of fishing is a device to eliminate an exposed fishing barb upon the retrieval of a fishing line.